Little Baby Kip
by VickyT36
Summary: What was it like when Gary and Kira were expecting Kip. Read the story to find out


**Little Baby Kip**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here with probably the first escape from planet earth fanfic, I saw the movie today, and it was great, so enjoy the story **

On the planet Baab Scorch Supernova was just coming down in his ship from another one of his mission. "All right, land it easy, Scorch." said his older brother, Gary Supernova, and the head of mission control at BASA.

Once the ship was landed Gary came down to greet his brother. "So how'd it go?" he asked. "It was easy, I got through that mission as easy as pie." said Scorch.

"Really, by what I saw on the screen you were cornered by some man-eating jungle plants." said Gary putting his hands on his hips. "Hey, I got out of there, didn't I?" asked Scorch.

"Yeah with my help." said Gary. "Well, time to head home, Kira's probably got dinner ready, see you tomorrow." said Gary. "Yeah, see ya." said Scorch.

Gary got in his car, and hovered his way home. When he got home, he saw Kira in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Kira, I'm home." said Gary. "Hey sweetie." said Kira, walked away from the store, and kissed her husband.

"How was work?" she asked. "It was okay, I helped Scorch get out of trouble again." said Gary. "How was your doctor's appointment?" "It was good, well there was some news." said Kira.

"What kind of news?" asked Gary. "We'll get to that later, why don't you go wash up, Daddy." said Kira, winking her eye. "Uh, okay." said Gary, as he went upstairs. "Daddy?" he whispered to himself.

At dinner the two sat down together to eat. "I'll tell you Kira you make the best meatloaf in the whole planet." said Gary, eating the meatloaf. "Thank you, Daddy." answered Kira.

"Why do you keep calling me Daddy?" asked Gary. "Well, that's the news I got from my doctor." said Kira, sheepishly. Gary suddenly knew what she meant. "You mean, I'm going to be a daddy?" asked Gary.

"Yes, the doctor said I'm going to have a baby." said Kira. Gary jumped up from his chair, and hugged and kissed his wife. "I can't believe it, we're going to be parents." he said.

The next day at work, Gary told Scorch about the new baby. "Well, I'll be, my little brother's going to be father." said Scorch. "I'm your older brother, and you'll be a great uncle." said Gary.

All day at work, Gary thought about the new baby, but in the back of his head he was a little nervous. 5 months later, Kira had started to grow her bulge. One Saturday morning, she had an appointment with her obstetrician, and Gary was going with her.

Kira came downstairs, her bulge showing. "Gary, do you think I look...fat?" asked Kira. "No, you look just as beautiful as you did before you were pregnant." said Gary, and he helped her into the car.

At the obstetrician's, they checked her blood pressure. "Your blood pressure's normal, now let's check, and see how big you are." said Dr. Clements. She got her tape measure, and put it around Kira's waist. "Getting bigger, that's normal, now let's here that heart."

She put her stethoscope on Kira's stomach and listened. "Sounds normal, you want to hear mom and dad?" she offered. Gary and Kira put the stethoscope in one of their ears, and they heard their child's heart beat.

"Good. Now the sonogram." She pressed a remote against, Kira's stomach and they saw the little baby on the screen. "Well look at that, it's sucking its' thumb." said Gary.

After they got home, they looked at the picture of sonogram they brought back from the hospital. "Isn't it cute, have you thought of any names?" asked Kira.

"Well I don't really know, but I'm sure we'll know a good one when the time comes." said Gary. "That's ni (gasps)." said Kira. "What, what's wrong?" asked Gary, in a panicked tone.

"The baby kicked." said Kira. "It did?" "Yeah, feel right here." "Uh, Kira I really don't think..." said Gary. But Kira had grabbed his hand and pressed it against her stomach.

When he felt the baby kicked he chuckled, and Kira smiled warmly at him. 4 months later, Dr. Clements told the couple they could except the baby any time now, which of coarse made Gary even more nervous.

It was on a Friday morning, Gary had been given the day off and Scorch was with them along with his girlfriend, Gabby. The brothers were upstairs getting the baby's room ready and the girls were downstairs talking.

"You know, Gary you really need to calm down." said Scorch, pushing the crib against the wall. "Calm, I'm just as calm as can be, what makes you think I'm not calm?" said Gary.

"Well for the past 4 months you've been biting your nails." Scorch pointed out. "(Bleh), okay so I'm a little nervous, but hey can you blame me. I'm going to be a dad. And what if I'm not a good one." said Gary, slumping into the rocking chair.

"Come on little brother, you're going to be a great dad." said Scorch patting Gary on the shoulder. Downstairs the girls were talking about the baby.

"So how have you been feeling?" asked Gabby. "Oh, I've been feeling fine." said Kira. "How do you think you'll do in the emergency room?" "I'll do fine, but I'm not sure about Gary though, he's been a nervous wreck for the last few months." said Kira putting her hands over her stomach.

Suddenly the big moment arrived. Kira groaned as she clutched her stomach. "Kira, what is it?" asked Gabby. "I think it's time now." said Kira, breathing deeply.

"Okay, try to breathe, I'll get Gary and Scorch. "Gary, Kira's ready." she called. "Oh, did you that Scorch Kira's ready...KIRA'S READY!" said Gary. Gary grabbed Kira's suitcase, and ran downstairs with Scorch following him.

The couples got in both their cars, and drove to the hospital. When they got there, Kira sat in a wheelchair, Gary pushed her, Scorch carried her suitcase, and Gabby followed.

After a few minutes of waiting Dr. Clements came. "Oh, they you two are. So Kira how far apart are the contractions?" she asked. "Oh, they're pretty much constant." said Gary in pain, because Kira was holding his hand too tight, so she let go.

In the delivery room, since it wasn't quite time yet, the two were talking about the soon to be future. "Well, (pants), this is it." said Kira. "Yeah, it is. Listen sorry about the last few months, I was just nervous about being a dad." said Gary.

"You'll be a great father." said Kira. The two smiled at each other. "(AHH!)" she screamed. "Contraction?" "Yes." "Big one?" "Uh huh." The Dr. Clements came in. "All right, it's time." she said putting on her gloves.

After 5 hours, the baby finally came. A nurse came in and gave them their baby. "Here's your little boy." she said and she left. "Look at him, he's beautiful." said Kira. "Let me hold him." said Gary.

Kira handed him his son. "Hey there little guy." he said. "Any names now?" asked Kira. "Well, how about Kip?" suggested Gary. "Little Kip, it's perfect." said Kira. Gabby and Scorch soon came in.

"Where is he?" asked Scorch. "Right here, meet your nephew, Kip." said Gary. "Aww look at him." said Scorch. "He's so precious." said Gabby. Kip looked around everyone and smiled, he was going to enjoy his new life.

**Well that's the story, plz review**


End file.
